Picture Perfect
by Missus Ann
Summary: After famous artist Allen Walker's last model, a certain always angry Asian we call Yuu Kanda, quits, he hires one that he feels slightly... infatuated with. Kanda gets jealous. AU. BIRTHDAY FIC FOR MARY-J. FLUFF. I LOVE YOU MARY-J.
1. Just Another Day

Picture Perfect

Of all the things that could happen, why this? Why, a day before I was supposed to finish a picture, did my model quit? My old model, Yu Kanda, a brooding, eighteen-year-old, Asian male was my old model, but he quit, complaining that I didn't pay him enough to sit in a room with a bean-sprout all day. I tried hiring my other best friend, Lavi, bur that didn't work because he couldn't even sit still for ten minutes. Other best friend because, yes, Kanda was and still is one of my best friends whether he likes it or not. Anyway, the fact that he quit meant that I had to find a new model.

The first person that applied was Lenalee Lee, though she could not model for two reasons. One; she talked non-stop and I couldn't bare being in the same room as her for over three minutes. Her higher-than-my-voice-pitched voice almost burned holes in my ears. I do enjoy silence when I work, but not because I simply can't hear anymore. Two; her brother insisted that he would have to go to every session, to make sure nothing was happening, if you catch my drift. That creeped me out a bit, plus, no one's allowed to see my art until it's finished.

Next, someone named Tyki Mikk applied. My discussion about the job with him was short, but sweet. Something about him was just... stunning. I think he was actually the sexiest man, and one of the sexiest people, I have ever seen. Which, I must admit, was a good quality for a model. He was the type of guy that made me a bit more willing to come out of the closet about how gay I am. I wanted so badly for him to be my model, and when I hired him, I could tell that he wanted so bad to _be _my model.

The first day on the job, he was oddly relaxed, and he seemed distracted, an 'I'm the sexiest being alive' smirk on his face while he stared at my, oh, that's why he was distracted. But, I couldn't let that distract me. It was like a huge game of Tic Tac Toe; the one with the most concentration would win. If there's equality, in the end, it will be a draw.

"Tyki," I started, feeling a little bit awkward about what I was going to say next. "Not that your body isn't perfect for this job, but your posture is... lacking. The original pose idea you proposed would look pretty, um, to put it bluntly _hot_ on you, though." I wasn't quite sure if that had got my point across, or even if the wording I used was acceptable, but Tyki sure seemed to think so, the smirk on his face getting slightly more visible.

He chuckled lightly, then smiled at me. "Well, Allen Walker, it's hard to keep my concentration with your hot body there taunting me. You also seem to have quite an eye for details. I like that quality. Anyway, if it's for you, honey, I think I'd be willing to try anything." Tyki smiled at me and I think I actually... _blushed_. He tried fixing his posture, and then I continued with my painting. Unlike when I was painting Kanda, though, when I painted Tyki, I felt like there was love being put in each brush stroke. I must've been going insane.

Slowly the painting got closer to being done, and Tyki's first modeling job was over. It felt like with every passing day I became more obsessed with Tyki; spending more hours a day in the studio, only because I wanted to spend more time with him. _This newly found... addiction, for lack of a better word, can not turn out well... _That's what I started to think. Oh, how I was wrong. Everything turned out... almost fine, actually.

After a lunch break, which we spent together, as soon as I sat back down I received a phone call. "Hold on, Tyki," I said, pulling out my phone and looking at the caller ID, which read 'Yu Kanda'. I sighed before answering the phone and then putting the phone by my ear. "Hello, Kanda of the stupid," I greeted, all the while a smile on my face. "Why did you call?"

"Stupid Bean-sprout. You want to know why I called? It's because you haven't called my cell, or Lavi's, since you got that new goddamn model. Are you just too good for us now? Or maybe the model's a girl? Wait, nevermind, you're as gay as a pink, fluffy bunny in a tutu. Not that I care that you didn't call, by the way, Lavi was the one that was worried. But he's too much of a wimp to call because he knows you're at work," Kanda commented.

I glared, not at Tyki, but more into space. "I'll have you know that I've been busy. Without all your complaints I've been able to actually work," I said. It felt good to be able to yell at Kanda without him being able to kill me. Tyki gave me this confused face when I smiled after yelling, and I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Tyki asked me, raising an eyebrow slowly. Kanda must have the best timing in the world, because right after I explained that Kanda was my old model, he called back. I left it ring a bit, then Tyki glared at it, walked over, and picked it up. "Hello, this is Tyki Mikk. I'm Allen's new model, and I would really appreciate it if you stop calling Allen while he's trying to work. He's a bit too busy to talk, deary." Kanda, as I could tell from the way he yelled angrily through the phone, loud enough that I could hear, was very irritated. Tyki hung up, and smiled at me softly. This was going to be a subject of ridicule later, I could tell, but at the time I was too happy to care because the man that I was starting to like stood up for me.

Then, something, I don't know what, reminded me of something important. "Ah, Tyki, are you free tomorrow?" I asked, and Tyki nodded. "Good! Tomorrow's the day that I'll be revealing the first painting I painted of you. I really hope you'll come! I'm sure people want to see my beautiful model. And also the inspiration for my newest piece." I smiled brightly at him, mostly innocent, but part of me was secretly wishing that Tyki would just do something drastic like ask me to marry him.

"Well, Allen, why don't I go as your _date_? You can't lie to me and say you weren't attracted to me from the start. I've noticed the difference between how you look at other people and how you look at me. I've noticed how you spend as much time with me as you can. I've noticed so much," Tyki said, which turned my face one of the many existent shades of pink. "Not only will I have the most talented person in the world right now as my date, I'll also have the cutest person in the world as my date." At that point I decided that I was going to become rich. Rich in Tyki's love, that is.

When I woke up the next day, I was actually nervous. Not because my newest art piece was being reviewed today, and also shown to the public, but because I was going on a date. My first date. With a male. In public. I had an ominous feeling about it for some reason, but I hoped it would turn out alright. Well, obviously no one cared what I hoped for, because that night did not go as planned. However, I can't say the outcome was bad, exactly.

After about fifteen minutes of messing with my outfit, I spent about another ten focusing on my hair. Then, because I planned on inviting Tyki Mikk over for breakfast at that point, I picked up my phone and slowly, nervously dialed his number. "Um... Tyki... Would you like to come over for breakfast before we go do that thing...? Er, I didn't mean it like that! I meant... um, well, the painting revelation."

"Well, why wouldn't I want to come over? I get to eat your cooking, Allen. And hey, I wouldn't mind doing that thing that you mentioned, either. And I'm not talking about the picture revelation, either," Tyki said, and I smiled. Even if he was rather, erm, perverted, he was really sweet. "Well, sweetie, see you in five minutes," Tyki said, and then he hung up. I, while waiting for Tyki, had to decide what to make. Something delicious, yet simple. Then, I knew exactly what to make.

After preparing the ingredients (eggs, milk and mix), I ran to open the door when the doorbell rang. "Tyki!" I called excitedly. Then, I proceeded the greeting with a hug, which Tyki seemed to enjoy. That, however, could be easily seen because his arms wrapped around me after a few seconds of it only being a one-sided hug, and then his hands lowered onto my backside, and squeezed gently, which I couldn't help but blush at.

I led him into the kitchen, and asked him, hopeful that he would like them, if he liked pancakes. He answered yes, and I smiled. "Why don't I help you make them, since you haven't made them yet? I don't want you to have to do all the work around here, even though you probably do that already." Tyki's offer actually made me, well, happy. Never in my life had anyone offered to help me before this. Except, maybe, when I was little, and with my adopted father Mana. Cross could care less about my health, and since I joined the Black Order Talent Agency, the only reason people ask how I'm doing and offer to help me is because they want me to be able to get work done faster. But... Tyki... Tyki actually cared.

Even with my sappy heart, which was, by the way, probably the equivalent of an overly emotional teenage girl's heart, I wasn't going to cry. I took up his offer, and so he helped me mix the ingredients. But, before we actually started making them, he did something that I found actually weird. Into the mixture, vanilla and cinnamon were added. However, I wasn't going to say anything about how strange I found it, I was willing to try it, plus I was going to trust that Tyki would make me something actually edible when he helped make food.

He helped me scoop out the batter of the mixing bowl, and form the almost flat, circular cakes, seeming so happy to do so. With the finishing of the cooking, then eating, and the getting ready to leave, there was some small talk, and also some bigger conversations. For the most part, the time consisted of awkward moments due to either me being caught staring at Tyki, his mysterious amber eyes taking me in, or Tyki being caught staring at me, which honestly I was fine with.

We left for the revelation site, Tyki gave me a ride as I normally would've had to walk, and arrived a bit early. I could see the spot where my painting was, covered in a white sheet, with it's awards to the side. Automatically feeling proud, I locked my arm in Tyki's, and we walked, well, the correct thing to say would be that Tyki walked, while I skipped merrily, and when I saw Kanda I was surprised that he didn't knock Tyki out, drag me into a corner, and ask what the hell kind of drug Tyki drugged me with that I was actually _skipping._ But then he would realize it was me, and he'd be fine with it.

Next came the announcing of the award. "The award for most breathtaking painting of the month goes to our very own Allen Walker! Also, the awards for youngest brilliant artist, and most inspirational artist go to him, too! Please congratulate him, and his model." With that I walked up on stage with Tyki, and got ready to make my speech. This is yet another thing I was nervous for.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for coming to see my painting. No matter who you are, what age you are, even how far away you live, rich or poor, thank you for taking the time out of your busy, or not-so-busy, schedules to see my newest painting. When I first started painting, and drawing, too, I wasn't actually that confident in my skills. I started by painting multiple Still-Lifes, and then moved on to painting one of my best friends, Kanda. The first painting turned out pretty well, and I decided to try selling said painting in a yard-sale, which turned out good as can be, as a talent scout from the Black Order bought the painting. After that, I hired Kanda so that I can paint more, and I created five successful pieces while working with him. Then, he quit, which saddened me, but then I found Tyki. I was drawn in by Tyki's pretty face and gorgeous body almost instantly, so much that you could say I was actually infatuated with him. I hired him, figuring that with him as my model, any piece that I would create would turn out beautiful. It seemed like the days got shorter and shorter as I got more and more attached to this man. So, I started spending more and more time in the studio, using my need for practice as an excuse. But Tyki saw through it. He knew, probably from the first time that I asked him to stay longer than normal, that I was actually in love with him. In short, my model, Tyki, is here today as not only my model, but also as my date. That is all." I was surprised when I saw the faces in the crowd, parts of them shocked, others depressed, and then there was the few that looked like they knew that I was gay all along.

Once I located Kanda, I knew that he was not pleased with what I said. Lavi was sitting there laughing, and that... Lenalee girl was trying to calm Kanda down. Tyki, after the speech, went to get us some drinks. I walked off the stage, trying, and failing, to avoid Kanda. "So, Bean-sprout, you _finally _found someone that loves you, that you love back, huh?" Kanda questioned, beams of jealousy radiating off of him. I would've told him off, but I could see Tyki coming back. "He's probably just using you anyway. Not that I'd care or anything, considering I don't like you," he said, and for some reason, there were tears coming out of my eyes. I can't even begin to explain how I felt at that time. I guess, to put it simply, I felt tricked.

Pushing through the crowd, my rude behavior something that actually worried some of them, I wanted to get out of there. I could hear Tyki calling my name softly, but it was like I couldn't stop running. I felt like I had been embarrassed, and it was in front of all my fans, which made it worse. Outside was a cruel shelter from such feelings, the rain pouring down on me, soaking me thoroughly, making it hard to run, and all I cared about at the time was left behind me. My pace slowed, and then I felt something grab my wrist. I turned around, the tears in my eyes flying out around me, although it was hard to tell with all the rain. The man who I now faced was Tyki, and said man bent over, placing a kiss on my wet lips. He picked me up, bridle style, even, and carried me back to his car. "Feel like telling me what's wrong, sweetie?" Tyki looked over at me, and I shook my head lightly.

Shaking from both my current state, and the cold air that moved around my soaked form, I let out a few last whimpers and then looked at Tyki. "I-I just don't know what came over me. When Kanda got all jealous, and told me that you're probably just using me, then told me he didn't actually care, I felt like I was worthless. I don't even know how to explain what else I was feeling, and I don't know what would make me believe him, but I just... did." I stopped there, not wanting to make Tyki any more worried than he probably already was.

"I thought you didn't want to explain," Tyki commented, probably not wanting to pry into my feelings, trying to see if there was anything that I left out. Of course, I didn't really have anything for him to have to pry to find out, but I was glad that he didn't ask me questions. The car was silent for most of the way home, except for the music off the radio, until Tyki turned off the music, and sighed. "Allen," Tyki started, and I gave him a questioning glance. "I've been wanting to tell you... I love you." My face turned red, and once we arrived at my house, Tyki parked the car, then got out, opened my door for me, and after I got out of the car and closed the door, he picked me up. I was a bit tired from the running, well, I thought it was from the running, at least.

When I woke up the next morning, I was not happy with all coughing that I found I was doing. I must've passed out the night before – I didn't even remember falling asleep – so I looked around cautiously. The only thing that I saw new was a note that was sitting on the bedside table. The note read _"Allen, you passed out shortly after I brought you home, so I changed you into your pajamas and tucked you __into bed. I hope you're alright. -Mikk._" While reading the note, I felt a smile appear on my face. I remembered that today I was supposed to start working on the new painting, but I didn't actually feel up to par. Constant headaches, a scratchy throat, almost non-stop coughing, something was obviously not right.

I pulled the phone off the table and dialed Tyki's number, which I now knew by heart, and waited for him to pick up. After it stopped ringing, and I heard his greeting, I coughed lightly before beginning my message. "Ah, I won't be able to paint today... I'm not feeling all too well," I explained in my hoarse voice, and then another violent coughing fit started.

"What's wrong?!" he asked me in a worried tone. "Wait, you don't have to explain. I'll be there soon." He hung up, and within five minutes he let himself in my house, I'm not even sure how, but he did it. Before doing anything, for example explaining how he got in, he put his hand against my forehead, and his expression began looking even more worried than it originally had. "Allen, you have a fever. I'm going to take you to a doctor." He turned away, but then turned back. "Hey Allen... have you always had that scar?" He asked, and I nodded slowly.

"It's hard to explain... but it involves my old father... I'll explain one day, but for now, I think going to the doctor would be a good idea." Just then, I realized, if he changed me, he had to have seen my arm, right? Why wasn't he asking about my arm? Maybe he thought it would bring back bad memories? But if that was the case why would be ask about my scar? Maybe he just forgot about my arm?

He picked me up and carried me out of my house and to his car. When I started shivering lightly, Tyki hugged me closer to his body, his soothing heartbeat almost putting me to sleep until he somehow managed to open the car door and put me in without putting me down beforehand. He walked over to the other side of the car, got in and grabbed his jacket from the back of the car, throwing it over my shoulders and smiled at me.

After arriving at the doctor's, it was pretty empty, and so we just walked in. The doctor, oddly enough, was sitting out in the waiting room, and smiled brightly at us when we walked in. "What seems to be the problem... A-Allen Walker? I-I'm a big fan of your work... Yesterday's incident was, surprising, but I was fine to hear that you liked your model. It's quite obvious he cares about your health... Wait! What am I doing? I've got a patient! I'm going to guess it's you, Mr. Walker, as you're the only one that looks like he's about to cough up a lung." I nodded at him, and Tyki and I followed him as he walked down the hallway to his office. "So," he said, patting the cushioned table lightly, meaning I should sit on it. "What seems to be the problem?"

"My throat burns, my head hurts, I can barely stop coughing, and my eyes are starting to bug me, too," I said, frowning lightly. Tyki was happy that I was not against seeing a doctor, but was completely unhappy that said doctor looked like me might rape me any second, whether Tyki was in the room or not. Continuing with his 'You-touch-him-in-even-the-slightest-wrong-place-you-die' glare, he watched the doctor ask me questions, and then looked at me, hoping for an answer.

Then, there came a question that I didn't want to answer. "Allen, why is your arm red like that?" The doctor asked finally, and I looked at it. "I was born with it... it's just a deformity, really. Although no one seems to have the same kind of deformity as me..." I cut off into thought, frowning lightly and then shaking my head. I got off where I had previously been sitting, as the doctor told us it was just a really bad cold, and that I should get lots of rest, drink lots of fluid, eat soup, the usual.

On the way home, I was lost in thought, but then I looked over at Tyki and smiled. "Um, Tyki, if it's not too much trouble, and since you want to take care of me anyway, would you like to move in with me... er, at least until I get better?" I asked sheepishly, blushing lightly. I thought that he would at least want to take care of me, but what he next said made me feel warm.

"Did you just ask me to move in with you? Because I think that would be amazing. Living with the person I love, being able to take care of him, helping him with schoolwork, being his model... it just excites me." My blush deepened. At this point I was wondering how almost everything sweet this man said made me blush. It's not like I was in some sappy fan-fiction that some teen-aged fan-girl wrote. It was just ridiculous.

So, in the end, Tyki started living with me. I could tell that the next couple of weeks were going to be... fascinating, to say the least. The best part is, it was all because I met the wonderful man that I now have the right to call my, you guessed it, boyfriend.

**OHOHOOO~ What is this? An actual okay update from Missus Ann? Not possible! Well hah, it is! This is the longest thing that I ever wrote for one chapter, and it's for someone very dear to me, Mary-J! Her birthday is tomorrow! And I was like "DOOD. BIRTHDAY FIC = LOVE." Except, you know, more me like... except that's how we actually talk sometimes. XD; The next thing that I have to do is sing her happy birthday, cause I promised that I would. You guys should either send Darmed (Mary-J) a PM, or simply review and say Happy Birthday! But don't call her Darmed. Call her Mary-J. Or else. ALSO, YOU GUESSED IT, THIS IS MULTICHAPTERED. I don't know. Sorry if the ending seems rushed, it's 2:15 AM at the moment. I'm tired and I want to go to sleeeeep. But I wanted to get this done so it's ready to *hopefully* be BETA'd later. If Lane isn't too busy~ Speaking of which, I'm an official BETA reader now, guys! Anyway, normally I wouldn't ask this, but please do review~ Tell me how much you hated it, how much you loved it, what you think Tyki's going to do while he's nursing Allen back to health, whatever you want. Even if you actually read all my stupid Author's notes, which are actually over 200 words long. Anyway, good night, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you are looking forward to a new chapter. EDIT: This is the unBETA'd version. XD;**


	2. The Stalking Stand

**Picture Perfect 2 - The Stalking Stand.**

It'd been about a week since Tyki had moved in with me. Nothing had gone... wrong, per say, but not much went right, either. It wasn't his, or my, fault, it just seemed that there was a problem with the people around us. When he first moved in, it was a problem with Cross. Cross wasn't too fond of Tyki. I'm not quite sure why, but I don't think that it was something that he did. I think Cross just hated him for the way he acted? But he didn't see much of Cross; Cross only came home about once a month, and that was fine with me. Extremely fine.

It was the day after Tyki started living with me that Cross decided that he wanted to come home. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to calm myself down, and looked over at the clock. _Three more hours_, I thought, and frowned. I had three hours to clean the house, make him food, and go out to get his favourite wine. That was harder than it sounded, really. As I got up, Tyki frowned at me.

"Where are you going?" He asked, and moved forward to wrap his arms around my waist. I smiled, and looked back at him.

"I have to go clean, and make food... And go to the store. My, erm... Master is coming home." I shifted, uncomfortably, and he sat up. "He's like... my would-be guardian, except he rarely comes home." I explained with a soft nod.

"I'll give you a ride to the store. I need to get a few things, anyway. I'm going to shower quickly." He eyed me up, and smirked. "Would you care to come with?" I ignored the annoying heating up of my cheek, and shook my head, laughing something.

"I took a shower last night, remember?" There was a moment where he thought, then a nod, and another smirk.

"Doesn't mean you can't come with me."

Laughing, he stood up, and got a change of clothes, then went to the shower, while I got dressed and started cleaning. There wasn't much to be done; I wasn't a messy person – and neither was Tyki, as I'd found out – but there was still a few things that had to be done. The dishes that were already in the sink needed to be washed, the counter had to be cleaned, and then wiped. Cross' bed still had to be made from the last time he came; I never really went into his room. I had to straighten up the living room, and then that was it. Like I said, neither I, nor Tyki, was a messy person.

After I went to the store and got the wine Cross preferred – a few bottles, because he drank fast – Tyki and I went home and made breakfast. I left the door unlocked so that he could get in, and sat down to start eating just as he arrived. It was after we finished eating that the real problems started.

"So, I heard that you have a new model, boy. Is this him?" I nodded, and smiled softly at Tyki, not noticing the threatening tone that it was said in.

Tyki looked over at the redhead, and smirked yet again. He seemed to like doing that. "Yes, I am his model. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Oh, no. _No_. Of _course _not." And then there was a mumbled, '_I just liked Kanda better._' I glared at him upon the mention of that name, and got up.

"Right. Well, I have work to do, unlike some people," I said harshly, pointed at Cross, "I have work to do. So I'm going to go do that. Right." I got up, not bothering to finish my large amounts of food, got my stuff, and started for the studio, with Tyki following. Not much was said that day, because Tyki had never seen me mad before. And I didn't want to snap at him – or anyone – so I just kept my mouth shut. It was something that proved to be helpful.

When I got home that night, something was wrong. Cross had this devious smirk on his face, and I knew something was wrong. Plus, I just had this odd feeling... like something was wrong. I shook it off, telling myself it was probably just my imagination. When I went out for a walk that night – I tried avoiding the house as much as possible for the time that Cross was home – I felt something was wrong. I couldn't place my finger on it, but something was wrong.

"Do you think he noticed us?" I heard, barely, in a hushed tone, and looked around. That sounded like Lavi... I pushed the thought out of my head; if Lavi was around, he would've came up and talked to me. That was just... what Lavi does. He doesn't just.. avoid people. But he wasn't avoiding me – not that I knew what he was going at all at the time.

Oh no, he was doing _far_ from that...

* * *

**Author's Note: It's been a looonnng tiimee. But I had to update; it's that magical time of year that I started this fic, on Mary-J's birthday.**

**So basically, this chapter is short because I fail. And the title DOES have something to do with the chapter, and possibly one – two of the chapters after this.**

**I'M SORRY. I plan on updating a lot faster, though. **

**Sorry if there were any inconsistencies from the last chapter to this one; I just scanned the last chapter. But, I might re-write the last chapter, anyway. **

**Also, my writing style _has _changed, for any of you that have noticed. I've gotten a lot better, if you ask me.**

**Anyway, I'm going to cut this off before my Author's Note is as long as the chapter itself.**

**LOVE YOU MARY-J,**

**-The Shiny, Rainbow Midget.**


End file.
